1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to optical cable assemblies and optical connector subassemblies for optical communication and, more particularly, to optical cable assemblies and optical connector subassemblies having retractable alignment pins and coded magnetic arrays for alignment of mated optical connectors.
2. Technical Background
Benefits of optical fiber include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Additionally, optical cable assemblies may be utilized in consumer electronics applications to transfer data between electronic devices. Fiber optic networks employing optical fiber are being developed and used to deliver voice, video, and data transmissions to subscribers over both private and public networks. These fiber optic networks often include separated connection points linking optical fibers to provide “live fiber” from one connection point to another connection point. In this regard, fiber optic equipment is located in data distribution centers or central offices to support optical fiber interconnections.
As the use of fiber optics migrates into numerous consumer electronics applications, such as connecting computer peripherals by the use of fiber optic cable assemblies, there will be a consumer-driven expectation for cables having improved performance, compatibility with future communication protocols, and a broad range of use. Current opto-mechanical interfaces utilized to optically couple an optical cable assembly to active optical components of an electronics device require precise mechanical structures to properly align the optical fibers of the optical cable assembly with the laser(s) and/or photodiode(s) of the electronics device. As such alignments require tight tolerances, the mechanical structures become costly, and may not be rugged enough for consumer electronics applications. Further, the mechanical structures often cause the optical interface of the optical cable assembly and the electronics device to be susceptible to the build-up of foreign substances (e.g., dust, liquid, food particles, etc.) that may interfere with the propagation of optical signals between the optical cable assembly and the electronics device.